The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Syndurango Dark’.
‘Syndurango Dark’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, dark greyed-orange ray florets, good floriferousness, strong straight stems, and dark foliage.
‘Syndurango Dark’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yodurango’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,736. ‘Syndurango Dark’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Fort Myers, Fla. in February, 2007. The parent cultivar ‘Yodurango’ has larger foliage, slightly shorter plant habit, ray florets that are a lighter color and wider in width, and is one half to one day faster in flowering response.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Syndurango Dark’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2007 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.